muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kermit's Swamp Years
Screenshots Uh the screenshots are needed because they are kermit's swamp years screenshots. They are therefore muppet related material.Ghostytreat 20:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC) : Actually they are not that badly needed as you want them to be. Theres no need to have images that are more or less duplicates or multiple images from the same scene. Henrik (talk) 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Direct-to-Video?...again The film premiered on the Starz Channel a month before being released on video. Although it was originally produced as, and mainly advertised as a "direct-to-video" feature, the movie was nominated for a Primetime Emmy (for Outstanding Children's Program). Direct-to-video productions can't be nominated for Emmys. So, at least in the eyes of the producers who submitted it for consideration and the committee at the Academy of Television Arts & Science, this is a TV-movie or TV special. -- Brad D. (talk) 01:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :The nomination is interesting but I don't think it really changes the earlier discussion or consensus. It was basically either a promotional thing and/or a quick cheat to qualify for a nomination, not unlike Elmo's World: Dinosaurs playing for a weekend or so in a handful of theaters or, in the non-Muppet world, A Doonesbury Special, commissioned by NBC, was given a near simultaneous TV and theatrical debut, possibly with the former beating it out slightly, in order to qualify for an Academy Award nomination for Best Short Subject (which it did). And the timeline is two weeks (and two or three days over), not a month. Do we know anything else about the Starz thing to suggest it's really worth recategorizing and not merely a sneak preview when one gets down to it? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:52, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::What if we dual-categorize it as both a "special" and a "direct-to-video" production (and put a note in the article about the broadcast/home video history)? -- Brad D. (talk) 02:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I can't find it right now, but I seem to remember a similar discussion a long time ago about when to call something a special, and when to call something direct-to-video. Anybody else remember that? -- Ken (talk) 02:24, 31 May 2009 (UTC) :::I don't know if this will help, but here it is: Category talk:Sesame Street Specials. -- Ken (talk) 02:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks, Ken! As for this article, the first sentence already notes, and has for years now, the Starz thing, and it's categorized in "Muppet Movies" as well as Direct to Video, so I don't think there's a compelling reason to add "special" as a categorization; this kind of thing is not uncommon (there was a direct to video "Tom Sawyer" with animals but it had country music stars as voices so one of the country music channels, one which was carried in few places and wanted a programming fill "premiere," arranged with MGM to give it a "sneak preview" a week or so in advance). I dug up press release, and the one-shot airing of "Kermit's Swamp Years" was both a promotion/exposure for the video *and* Starz' promotion for their Starz' Family Channel to give that more exposure as well. Granted the press release doesn't talk about it as a video, but Henson and Columbia TriStar considered it such, and those involved discussed it as such at Comic-Con. It was not conceived for TV and too long to be a special; it aired as a one-shot "world premiere" promotion on a commercial free pay cable channel which at the time did not have the most exposure. We've noted that fact and I think that's enough, and anyone looking for this through categories and not by name can easily locate it, but just about everyone's familiarity with it comes solely from the home video, not the preview on Starz. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:43, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Kermit's Age Passage The following passage in the article seems a little subjective to me: ::The exact year that the movie takes place is not given; however, Kermit is 12 years old in this movie and he was born in 1955, so the film should have taken place around 1967. However, Jim Henson would have been 31 by that year, so the kid Kermit encounters at the house with Henson written on the mailbox could not have been Jim, as implied by the story. The Kermit that was "born" in 1955 appeared full-grown on Sam and Friends, so it could be argued that he was 12 years old several years before that, coinciding with Jim Henson's child hood. -- Peter (talk) 04:47, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :I agree. It's also full of speculation and takes things literally for what's intended as a movie. I'd say yank that whole section, since it's not necessary or sourced; it comes off as a personal fan theory/quibble, and those never belong here. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:07, 4 June 2008 (UTC) Direct-to-Video? Is this really a direct-to-video movie? The film premiered on the Starz Channel on August 18 2002 first, and then it was released on video and DVD on September 3, 2002. How is this different than what happened with say "The Muppets Wizard of Oz" or "Its a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie" (a TV premier followed shortly by a DVD/VHS)? "Kermit's Swamp Years" was not direct to video, it went to TV first. -- BradFraggle 06:29, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The difference is that MWOz and VMC were created as TV movies to be broadcast on network television, with the video being released months later (11 months for VMC, 2 1/2 for MWOz). KSY was created as a direct-to-video movie, which a cable movie channel decided to show a couple of weeks before the video release. Ebrowne 00:09, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :: There have been some "TV specials" that were actually created as TV Shows, and there have been other Henson films/movies/specials that have been reduced in status during/after production. Are we categorizing based on what they were produced as, or what they ended up actually being? -- BradFraggle 00:13, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC) :::I think a better analogy was the Muppets' Wizard of Oz "world premiere" at the Tribeca Film Festival. It aired on a movie screen before it was on TV, but I'd still categorize it as a TV-Movie, and not as a feature film. The Starz Channel's airing of Swamp Years was billed in the same way, as a world premiere. I agree with Erik; it's a direct-to-video release that happened to have a special TV preview. If there are other examples of status changes, then obviously, we'd discuss those case by case. -- Danny Toughpigs 00:23, 17 Jan 2006 (UTC)